Ciego Amor
by Chiiba-san
Summary: <html><head></head>Un inesperado accidente deja a una bella joven discapacitada, su vida amarga dio un vuelco cuando le llega el amor con tan solo sentir...</html>


**Notas: **"Hola a todos/as, este es un one-shot que lo tenía por ahí guardado de hace 1 año, primera vez que escribía, ojala sea de su agrado, me gustaría saber la opinión y así poder mejorar, sin más preámbulos aquí les dejo esta breve historia :D ¡ Ja ne!

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertecen (u.u por desgracia) si no a Sunrise, los tome prestados, para nuestra diversión jiji_

**Ciego Amor**

Era una tarde de primavera todas la flores crecían, soplaba el viento cálido, salía ese fuerte olor del prado, el cantar de los pájaros, creaban una hermosa melodía, la cual apreciaba en una inmensa soledad y yo como siempre me sentaba en el banco que había en ese hermoso campo, en ocasiones llevaba conmigo un poco de pan, para lanzarles a algunas aves que llegaban, añoraba con ver, el hermoso paisajes que solo con mi sentido auditivo conseguía apreciar.

Un día de los tanto, sentí la presencia de alguien más, cuando siempre había estado sola…esa persona sin más me saludo con un simple "Hola", para mí su voz era lo más hermoso que haya oído, un acento bastante peculiar, que denotaba amabilidad, sin más le devolví el saludo realmente en ese instante detesté mi discapacidad, por no apreciar una belleza de persona, desprendía un aroma suave, embriagador, cuál?, ni me pregunte, tampoco sabría definirlo...justo ese día no había llevado conmigo el bastón, tampoco me gusta usarlo mucho, me siento diferente, bueno ya lo soy, ciega, yo y mi estúpido error de dejar abierta la botella del líquido revelador en la repisa mas alta y al sacarla resbalarme…cayó todo en mis ojos...todo se oscureció a mi alrededor…gracias a ese llamado por las fotos que aun no tenía lista...Nao, me encontró tirada en la sala de estar de mi casa…,no había donantes, la araña me ofreció los suyos, me negué, no podría hacerle eso a ella..no, ahora debo pagar las consecuencias no más, aunque justo ahora desearía ver a esa persona de hermosa voz….

Metida en mis cavilaciones, no escuché la advertencia de un chico que me tiro al suelo mientras corría, mis lentes oscuros, salieron lejos, caí al suelo, abrí los ojos queriendo ver. Sonreí melancólicamente, mis lentes, donde están, desesperada palpaba con mis manos avergonzándome que esa chica me viera…ni yo sabía bien como estaban mis ojos…"estas bien?- pregunto la melodiosa voz sin querer eleve mi rostro, con una esperanza de ver…si claro…que ciego puede volver a ver a no ser que le trasplanten. Todo estaba negro, comencé a derramar lágrimas, lleve mis manos al rostro no podía dejar que me observará más de lo que ya hacía.

Ten – tomando mi mano depósito mis lentes, sin antes decir -. Tienes unos bellos ojos esmeraldas, eres muy linda. –sentí el rubor en mis mejillas, etto…gracias?…Fujino Shizuru, dime Shizuru…tu también eres linda, Fuji…Shizuru claro cómo iba a saberlo…me ayudas a levantarme- le pedí, se acercó a mi rodeando mi cintura, y nos sentamos.

Por cierto, soy Kuga, Kuga Natsuki – Ara, ara, que lindo nombre tienes Nat-su-ki…vaya mi nombre en sus labios suena muy bien…y esa forma de decirlo…ashh que me pasa por dios.

Asi fueron pasando los días, una vez a la semana nos encontrábamos, luego comenzó a ser más seguido, íbamos a cenar, la acompañaba de compras, etc..sin embargo su compañía me hacía sentir muy bien, en paz, vaya hace tiempo que no sentía algo así, si bien Nao era mi mejor amiga, pero muchas veces chocábamos, al punto de llegar a jalarnos el pelo jeje que días no?. Con Shizuru era completamente diferente.

Una tarde del mes de diciembre ella me llevo a un hermoso lugar donde podía sentir el viento más helado, ese viento que nuca había sentido, y el sonido de las olas rompiendo en las rocas, sentir el aroma de la brisa marina, fue sin duda el mejor día. Ella nunca preguntó el porqué de mi ceguera, probablemente no quería incomodar, fuimos a su casa, al pasar siento cerrar la puerta y unos brazos que cálidamente me abrazan, no sabía qué hacer, me gustaría abrazarla y dios besarle, hace tiempo dejé de sentirla como amiga, en mi corazón albergaba otro sentimiento que me daba miedo demostrar..

Mmm …Nat-su-ki – dijo a mi oído, una corriente recorrió mi cuerpo, esperen ese tono fue sensual – S…Si?-me limitó a decir, siento aún más su agarre- Te amo..susurra- me armo de valor y me giro, acaricio su rostro con mi mano, siento su respiración muy cerca, sin duda debía ser linda, su piel suave como el algodón, un exquisito aroma, rozo sus labios con mis dedos, controlando mis emociones, ella se acerca, lo siento, con su mano me toma de la barbilla y con el otro brazo rodea mi cintura, le echo mis manos al cuello, acortando la distancia, siento sus labios juntos a los míos, era un beso suave, lleno de amor y ternura, demostrando mil emociones en él, sin duda era mutuo, comencé a recorrer su cuerpo, los besos fueron subiendo de tono, me dejé guiar probablemente a su cama, cómoda, a su aroma, despojándonos de la ropa lentamente…Yo- tam…también te amo.

Nos fundimos entre besos y caricias, que duraron por horas, amándonos una y otra vez, sin cansarnos. Hasta que por fin Morfeo nos hacia el llamado al mundo de los sueños, donde, vi a una chica alta, esbelta, su pelo holgado hasta un poco más debajo de sus hombros castaño, y hermosos ojos rubíes.

¿Quién eres? – me limite a preguntar.

Mouuu – haciendo un puchero- Natsuki no sabe quién soy me hace sentir triste…En..enserio…dime…

El amor de tu vida mi Natsuki – co…cómo? – Fujino Shizuru, es mi nombre, Te amo Natsuki no olvides jamás…estaré siempre para ti ya me encontrarás si es que ya no lo hiciste.

Espe…ra – desperté de golpe todo negro, seguía siendo discapacitada, pero recordé el nombre, sin duda alguna es hermosa y el amor de mi vida…

Me giré para acariciar su rostro, y le susurre –

"_Te amo Shizuru, amor de mi vida…Hermosa amatista.."_


End file.
